


roller skate date

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora Week 2020, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Wordcount: 100-500, glimadora week, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version): Day 3: Modern AUAdora had no idea how Glimmer had convinced her to go on a date at the local roller skating rink.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	roller skate date

Adora had no idea how Glimmer had convinced her to go on a date at the local roller skating rink.

She guessed it had been because of the thrill, imagining herself quickly skating around the area over and over again, feeling the wind in her hair as she was in a fierce competition with her girlfriend, lots of laughs, plenty of hugging and kisses. She also suspected college was to blame.

Both the girls had just spent the last month cramming for their finals like never before, losing so much sleep that it wasn’t even funny, dark bags practically moving in under their eyes. Yes, they had truly been stressed beyond belief.

So, anything that wasn’t staying home with the nose in a book sounded so much more amazing and thrilling. So relaxing. So yes, going to the roller rink felt like going to a true paradise. Curse the exams that had literally sucked out all the fun she had ever had for such a long time.

So of course she had happily accepted Glimmer’s proposal then, and before they knew it, they were at the rink, currently trying to find skates with their right size. And as Adora took off her shoes and put on the skates, everything felt so much more  _ real. _ Like wow, they were actually going to go skating, in a rink, with lots of other people and there was a huge chance she would fall down and hurt herself.

She had never gone roller skating before, so this was her first time. Glimmer however had done it a lot, and Adora just knew she must be good.

“Adora, you’re zoning out.” she then heard Glimmer said, and then felt a hand touching her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Well, I’ve never done this before and to be honest, I’m terrified. What if I fall?”

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll always be here to catch you. Now, let’s hit the rink.”


End file.
